


Hidden

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Can I get a enemies to lovers story? Like Regulus actually liked her as a child but didn’t know what to do with it. If you can add smut to it too plz
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hidden

_"Never think of never let this spell last forever"_

Your eyes fluttered open as the bedside clock struck seven. The chill of the room made you not even want to think of getting up. You stretched your leg out until you felt the warmth of the body beside you. Turning as gently as possible, you smiled at Regulus’ sleeping form. You couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked sleeping. 

_There is nothing innocent about him._

Your mind supplied as you resisted the urge to stroke the bedridden curls out of his eyes. Regulus was never a morning person. You had learned this the hard way. 

_He will be just fine once I get my mouth on him._

You thought gleefully. It took every ounce of self-control that you had not to jump on him. This was what you did almost every morning for the past six months. Regulus was always snippy until he realized that you on top of him actually worked to his advantage. 

_Everything is about to change…_

The negative thoughts seemed to rush in and chase the sweet fluffy feelings of the morning out. You slowly lay back down beside your lover wondering if this was going to be the last morning? 

For the past six months, you had been hiding with Regulus. After you witnessed Evan Rosier commit a rather unfortunate murder, the death eater had a gone on a psychotic quest to end your life. Your older brother Remus, realizing that you were in a decent amount of danger, decided to hide you somewhere safe. It was Sirius that suggested sending you to Regulus. His own brother was laying low as it was. After deflecting from the death eaters, Regulus was keeping his “nose clean” and staying out of the way. 

Remus was hesitant at first. You were against it. The last thing that you were going to do was go hideout with some boy that used to make your life hell as a child. You would rather go right up to Evan and give him a big “fuck you” to the face and beat the shit out of him. The last thing that you wanted to do was spend any amount of time with Regulus. Besides, since when was it Remus’ decision on what happened in your life? You were a big girl and was totally capable of making your own decisions. 

“If you don’t go there is a good chance that you could be harmed. You know that I can’t guard you 24/7. Sirius is off on missions a lot. I’m sure Regulus has grown up. If he tries to pull your hair again just punch him. I know that you can do that.” 

At the time Remus’ comment made you want to punch your own brother in the face. Of course, you would feel bad about it later but at the time Remus deserved it. 

You finally agreed to stay with Regulus when Sirius begged you shamelessly. Whether you wanted to admit it or not, your “brother-in-law” had a soft place in your heart that not many people did. You had a soft spot for Sirius since the moment he told you how bad his life at home was and how he was only happy at school. 

The first few weeks with Regulus was awkward. The boy that you remembered from school had one hell of a glow-up from graduation. It didn’t matter if it had been only a few months since the two of you had last seen each other...damn had he changed! Regulus was still on the slender side of things but he had grown his hair out and grown in height another inch or two. You found yourself staring at him over dinner every night wondering if he had always been this attractive? Fuck, he was attractive with that “Black family scowl” that resulted in him looking perpetually bored. 

It was stupid to fall in love with Regulus. There was no way that your family would ever approve. They would take one look at the dark mark on his arm and automatically panic. It didn’t help that Regulus took no steps to keep it hidden. It was just part of who he was no and if someone didn’t like looking at it...oh fucking well. 

_Oh, shigity, I am in trouble._

That was the thought that plagued you for days. Anytime that you were near Regulus, you were mentally telling yourself to stop. You would be wasting your time. Regulus wouldn’t want some girl to tie him down. Why would he want you anyway? 

It was Regulus that made the first move. It happened one night when you were peaking out of the curtain at the street below. There was some kind of festival going on and it was nice to see other humans again. Even if you couldn’t interact with them, seeing people doing “normal” things was nice. 

You weren’t sure how long you had been watching the people below. When Regulus’ hand had closed on your wrist, you jumped away from the window like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. 

“Close the damn curtain. If people see in here we are both doomed.” 

Regulus snapped. You frowned, wanting nothing more than to sass him. He had hardly spoken to you in weeks and you were getting sick of it. You didn’t expect him to have some long conversation but a word ever so often would be nice. 

“Excuse the fuck out of me for wanting to see other humans.” 

You hissed. Regulus had you against the wall before your mind was able to process what had happened. 

“If you want to go out there and get killed by the death eaters in the crowd then go for it girl. I bet you didn’t see Dolohov or any of his henchmen out there, did you?”

You shook your head. Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t think so. I told your brother that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you and I’m not going to. You might as well get over it.” 

“What are you going to do if I don’t mind you? Pull my hair again? We aren’t in school anymore, Regulus.” 

Regulus smirked at the mention of his previous behavior. He never picked on you to be an ass. Regulus had a ridiculous crush on you and had no clue what to do about it. He never had any great role models when it came to healthy relationships. 

“Do you want me to pull your hair?”

The comment had left his mouth a little more sassy than he planned. You only blinked at him with wide doe eyes. Regulus didn’t care if you wanted to admit it or not but you were shocked with his words. 

When you didn’t respond quickly enough for his liking Regulus reached down and kissed you...that was how it began. You wouldn’t admit to anyone, Remus especially, that after that sassy little exchange with Regulus something changed between the two of you. The line of annoyed childhood enemies who got under each other’s skin had been crossed forever. 

You would forever smile at the memory of that night... _your first time…._

_You lay between Regulus’ spread legs with your head on his chest. The both of you had finally given up after making love at least twice. Regulus’ fingers stroked a gentle path through your hair as the two of you working on getting your breathing back to normal._

_“You didn’t tell me that it was your first time.”_

_He commented. You didn’t move to look up at him. At the moment, you simply wanted to enjoy listening to his heartbeat._

_“You didn’t really ask.”_

_You replied. Regulus sighed._

_“I feel like a dick..just so you know.”_

_You finally poked your head up and moved up enough to earn a groan from Regulus. His cock was trapped between your bodies and the friction was enough to make him want you all over again._

_“I like it this way. I don’t need poetry and some romantic escapade for the first time.”_

_You said, pressing a small kiss to his lips. Regulus’ dark eyes were locked on your face before pulling your body back down against his._

_“If that’s the way you want it.”_

The next six months were a lot like the “first time.” You had started sleeping in Regulus’ bed and for lack of a better term playing “house.” 

Today, however, was the changing point. Remus was supposed to be coming by with Sirius to pick you up, if things were “safe.” The last thing that you wanted to think about was leaving Regulus. I love you hadn’t been uttered by Regulus nor yourself but that didn’t mean that you weren’t thinking it. After month four, you were in the complete realization that you were in love with Regulus. You loved him but was afraid to admit it. What if he didn’t feel the same? What if I am just a plaything to him? Will I be able to live with that? Those were the questions that stopped you anytime that you came close to telling Regulus that you loved him. 

Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you leaned over and pressed a kiss to Regulus’ cheek. He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed tighter. 

“Too early.” 

He whined. You smiled and sat up. 

“Where are you going?”

Regulus asked, upon realizing that you were getting out of bed. 

“I’m going to make some tea.” 

“I said it's too early. Lay back down and keep me warm.”

You reached out to gently stroke his head. Regulus sighed, cuddling down into the pillow a bit more. 

“I’m thirsty. You’ll be fine for just a moment.” 

You replied before getting out of bed. Pulling on the silk dressing gown that Regulus had torn off of you the night before, you turned back to your lover. His dark eyes were on you, watching every move. 

“Come back.”

He ordered. You blew him a kiss before stepping out of the room. Regulus shook his head with a smile before the realization of what today was hit home. 

_Remus is coming to take her away._

Regulus automatically snarled at the thought. The last thing that he wanted was for you to leave him. He didn’t care what Remus said, unless Evan was dead, you had no business leaving. He didn’t want you to. For the first time in his life, Regulus had something of a love life...a healthy love life and he didn’t want to give that up. 

Remus will never agree to Y/n being with me. He won’t accept it no matter what we have to say. I can say that I love her until I’m blue in the face but it won’t be good enough...wait, I love her? I do love her! 

Regulus lay staring at the ceiling as the realization of his feelings finally became clear. He knew that he loved you before but didn’t want to accept it. 

_Its a fucking great time to be in love with her...she’s leaving today. Good job, Regulus._

He thought with a scowl before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of abandoned pants. Regulus knew that there was no way that you would consider not going with your brother. You would never choose him over Remus. 

_I might as well enjoy what time that I have with her._

(meanwhile) 

You stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. The kitchen was colder than normal this particular morning. Shivering, you wished that you had put on a bit more clothing. 

Regulus’ arms around your waist made you jump. He quickly lifted you onto the countertop. You didn’t fight Regulus as he pulled you against him by your thighs. 

“You scared me.” 

You said with a giggle as Regulus tugged at the belt of your dressing gown until the garment opened. 

“You look like you are alright.” 

Regulus replied with a cheeky smile. Wrapping your legs around his waist preserving the contact. You quickly pulled Regulus into a deep kiss. His mouth consumed yours as he pushed you further onto the counter. Regulus swiftly moved from kissing your lips to making a path down your neck. Your eyes closed in ecstasy as he sucked a new love bite onto your skin. Lolling your head to the side, you wanted nothing more than to give Regulus better access to your tender flesh. Between your new kink for love bites and when he would bite down during making out; it was no wonder that your neck was bruised up most of the time. As soon as one love bite would heal, Regulus would give you another one. You wanted to think that this was his way of saying, “you’re mine.” 

“Shall we go back to bed?”

You managed to say. Regulus shook his head as he tugged the dainty silk dressing gown off of your shoulders. The way that you laying with your head back made your breasts look fuller than they already were and Regulus was not about to lose this visual. 

“No...right here.” 

His words were curt and short. Regulus wanted to make damn sure that you knew that he wanted you here and this was where it was going to happen. Returning his mouth back to your neck for a moment, he placed a sweet chaste kiss on the forming bruise on your neck. His attention then went to your breasts. He started a tortuously slow attack on them. Nipping at the plump flesh, Regulus took his time with each and every inch of your soft breasts. Regulus’ hand squeezed the other breast greedily. 

“You’re so greedy.” 

You moaned earning a small smile from Regulus. 

“Just greedy for you, darling.”

Regulus replied as he gave you a devious little smirk before spreading your legs wider. Kneeling down, Regulus kissed a path over your hip bone to your thigh. He was pleased when you whined his name. 

“Reggie, please.”

Regulus gave you a wink before nuzzling your thigh. 

“Such a sweet little love.”

Regulus said, placing a chaste kiss to your mound. You were dying to Regulus to use that talented tongue of his to make you come. At the moment, you were dying to come. 

“Regulus…”

You were silenced when he put a finger to your lips. 

“Hush now.” 

Regulus said gently as he went back to kissing and nuzzling your thighs. Every little sigh of desire made drove Regulus further and further. 

Damn it, I love her. I can’t let her go...I need her. 

Regulus had to shove the unfamiliar thoughts of love on the back burner. If this was the last time that the two of you would “be together” he didn’t want to spend it being depressed over the realization that you would soon be gone from his life. 

Spreading your legs a bit more, he looked up at you. Your eyes met as he took his tongue along your slit. Sighing, your head fell back as Regulus lavished his attention on your clit. 

“Reggie...darling…”

You wanted to tell him that you loved him but you stopped. Now wasn’t the time to tell him that you loved him. Saying “I love you” with your boyfriend eating you out probably wasn’t the best time. Regulus probably wouldn’t take it very seriously. 

Regulus stopped abruptly. He didn’t want to wait anymore. At the moment, he wanted what was his...possibly for the last time. 

Pushing his pants down, Regulus kicked them to the side before pushing in. You gasped at the sudden fullness as Regulus pressed in balls deep. 

“Feel nice?”

Regulus questioned as he started a slow rhythm which already had your legs trembling. His hands clutched your thighs, enjoying the feeling of your shaking thighs. 

“Always.”

You said as your eyes closed. 

“No, look at me.” 

Regulus ordered. Your eyes immediately opened watching as Reguls bit his bottom lip. His dark eyes were locked on you as you looked over his body. You had to hold back a sigh as you watched the muscles in his stomach tense with each thrust. 

_My prince charming…_

You couldn’t help smiling at the thought. Regulus gave you a small smile as if he could read your thoughts. Had he actually been able to, Regulus would have known how much actually loved him. 

“Focus, love.” 

Regulus groaned. Your breathing increased and your back arched. Regulus knew that your release was quickly coming. It wouldn’t take much for Regulus to get multiple releases out of you. 

You cried out as your first orgasm flowed through you. Regulus pushed in balls deep against to pull you into a deep kiss. 

“Come on. I know you can be louder than that. I want to hear you.” 

Regulus normally cast a silencing charm when the two of you made love. He wanted to make sure that the two of you were being safe. The less that the neighbors heard the better. Regulus made sure that the neighbors knew next to nothing about neither of you. To them, the young couple next door was secretive and secluded...Regulus wanted to keep it that way. 

Today, however, desperation won out over carefulness. Regulus had left his wand upstairs in his haste to get to you. 

“Time to really make you come.” 

Regulus wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you into his arms. You expected Regulus to carry you to the couch. The two of you had made love there many times over the past few months. To your surprise, Regulus gently laid you down on the cold stone kitchen floor. He grabbed your dressing gown and balled it up to shove under your head. 

“Spread your legs. Give me what’s mine.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. Regulus took his place between your legs and filled you again to resume his pace. From his position, Regulus had the best vantage point. Between watching your breasts bounce with each thrust to watching his cock fill your pussy; Regulus knew that he wouldn’t be lasting long at all. 

“Close” 

That was all that you could say as Regulus quickly picked up his pace until you threw your arms around his shoulders. 

“Yes, that feels great, sugar.” 

Regulus purred as you came apart underneath him. He pumped into you a few more times. You cried out the moment that you felt his cock pulse and the sudden warmth fill you.

The two of you didn’t even get to enjoy the afterglow due to someone knocking on the door. Regulus quickly stood up and pulled you back to your feet. 

“He’s early.”

Regulus said as you gathered up your dressing gown. You knew that this should be the time that you told Regulus that you didn’t want to leave him but you couldn’t speak. 

“Hurry and get upstairs.”

Regulus snapped. He was quickly becoming the cold boy that you had met on the first day. Your lover was on the backburner. Doing as you were told you hurried upstairs and left Regulus to quickly redress in the kitchen. 

“I’m coming, Lupin.”

Regulus snapped as he buttoned his shirt. Opening the door, both Sirius and Remus stood on the other side. Sirius smirked at his younger brother’s disheveled appearance. This was certainly different from the normally well put together boy that Sirius was used to. He never saw Regulus looking this sloppy. 

“Burning the candle at both ends, Reg?”

Regulus rolled his eyes and moved aside to let Sirius and Remus come inside. 

“I just woke up, Sirius.” 

You walking downstairs stopped the conversation. Remus smiled seeing you for the first time in 6 months. This had been the longest that he had ever gone without seeing his sister and he was more than excited to get you back home. 

“Y/n, it's good to see you. I’ve missed you.” 

You quickly hugged your brother. Saying that you weren’t happy to see Remus would have been a lie. You missed your older brother fiercely since the day he left you in Regulus’ care. You just didn’t want to leave with him. 

“I’ve missed you too, Remus. It's good to see you.” 

Remus patted your face and handed you off to Sirius who hugged you as if he hadn’t seen you in 20 years. Turning back to Regulus, Remus could see a strange expression of what looked like regret in the other man’s eyes. 

“Thank you for taking care of her, Regulus.” 

Regulus nodded but didn’t speak. Remus turned back to you with a smile. 

“We should get going.” 

You quickly turned to Regulus as if begging him to say something. Was this really going to be goodbye? Did Regulus expect you to just walk away as if nothing had been going on between the two of you? 

“Remus...I….”

You started. Remus frowned, tilting his head. He could see that you were struggling with something. Remus wasn’t sure what it was. Were you afraid that you would still be in danger? That would be the case and you no longer had nothing to worry about. Evan had been killed by Moody. You could come home and be comfortable. 

“Everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about.”

Remus gently wrapped his hand around yours to pull you along. You looked over your shoulder to Regulus. He quickly moved from his stagnant position. 

“Y/n, wait.”

You turned around to face Regulus. He quickly shoved his way between Remus and yourself. 

“I don’t want to go.”

You quickly said, ignoring how Sirius and Remus would look at each other. Regulus was totally ignoring Remus and his own brother. If they wanted to sit and listen to this conversation then they could have at it. 

“I don’t want you to either. I’m in love with you.” 

Your mouth dropped. This was everything that you wanted to hear. Regulus did have feelings for you! It wasn’t just a physical affair. 

“I love you too.” 

You replied before turning to face your brother. Remus looked completely stunned. 

“I love him, Remus and I don’t want to go with you. I’ll always be your sister and you can come to see me anytime that you like but I want to be with Regulus.” 

You waited for Remus to object, to say something about Regulus being a death eater...anything to try to stop you from wanting to stay. Remus, meanwhile, smiled. 

“How long has this little affair been going on?” 

“6 months.”

You answered. Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Well, I wish you would have written to me. I could have saved myself a trip.” 

You were totally stunned by your brother’s comment. Sirius looked equally as stunned. He hadn’t said anything since Regulus said “I love you.” 

“You’re not going to throw a tantrum?”

You questioned as Regulus wrapped his arms around you from behind. This was his ultimate test. If Remus didn’t freak out over Regulus touching you in front of him then maybe there was some actual hope. 

Remus shrugged. 

“I knew that you would fall in love with someone sometime. If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me.” 

Remus patted your cheek before dragging a still clearly stunned Sirius (who was muttering about his brother and remus’ sister liking each other) along with him.   
Regulus turned to look at you with a small smile. This was the last thing that he had expected to happen. He had expected you to go with Remus. You would be happy with your brother and friends while Regulus was alone. He would spend the next, God only knew how long, morning your loss.

Now, however, everything was different. You had chosen him. Regulus had finally been chosen first. He wasn’t the one who was always forgotten about anymore. 

“I didn’t think that you would choose me.” 

Regulus commented as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. For once, Regulus Black was getting the girl. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you that I loved you for a long time. I just didn’t think…”

Regulus gently put a finger on your lips. 

“We can both be happy, for once.” 

He leaned down for a sweet kiss. This was the first kiss as an actual couple and you couldn’t be happier. 

“Just so you know, I have been happy this whole time.”


End file.
